


Dye Job

by CaptainZiggs



Category: Durarara!!/デュラララ!!
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainZiggs/pseuds/CaptainZiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was doubtful that Vorona would ever get Shizuo to let his guard down like this again. Still, she does not consider her efforts wasted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dye Job

**Author's Note:**

> _Yep, 'nother kink meme (which sometimes seems less like a kink meme and more like a "silly fic prompt" meme, but hey – just means you don't have to be subjected to my inability to write smut) fic. Prompt was_   
> _"_   
> _Shizuo's roots are starting to show so he gets Vorona to help him dye his hair." Fixed typos and some phrase choices are about the only thing changed between the two. Once again, feel free to point out errors or awkward wording. I'm always up for tweaking._   
> _I'm not quite sure I got Vorona's speech patterns exactly right, but that's what happens when almost everything you know about her is based on fan-translations. Book-based, once again – sorry anime-only DRRR fans._

If Vorona had Shizuo off guard and at her mercy like this a few months ago, sitting quietly in a chair waiting for his dear new kohai to help touch up his roots and give him a trim, there would be no end to the ways she would have thought up to kill him:

Slit his throat (her knife might not go deep, but she was certain she could hit his jugular).

Stab him in the eyes with scissors (she doubted his eyes were as hard as his skin).

Replace the bleach with a powerful acid (surely there was one out there strong enough to eat through his skull).

Poison the glass of milk he drank from as she worked (even if she couldn't find one that could kill him, she could find one that incapacitated him long enough for her to deal the final blow).

Anything that could prove that, no matter how strong and superhuman he may be, she could still destroy him.

Today? She didn't try any of them. In fact, none of them crossed her mind even once.

She and Shizuo were waiting for the bleach to do its job when he spoke.

"...Vorona?"

"Affirmative. Is there an inquiry you would like to make?"

"Nah. I just wanted to thank you for helping me out like this."

"There is no problem."

"Normally Kasuka helps me out, y'know, but he's outta town for the next couple'a weeks. Filming and stuff." Shizuo took another sip from his milk.

"Excuses do not need to be made."

Not many words were traded during the touch up session (Shizuo sometimes asked about Russia. She answered in her strange, flat way – like a human encyclopedia run through Babelfish), but the air was nonetheless comfortable between the two.

Long after they had finished up and Shizuo had left, Vorona realized that this was the exact sort of situation that she had been waiting for when she had first became Shizuo's kohai, and that she had missed her chance. There would be no telling when she would be able to get Shizuo in such a situation, vulnerable and unsuspecting, again – If such an opportunity ever came up again at all.

She decided she didn't mind a bit. She quite liked being Shizuo's kohai.


End file.
